Knock Once, Knock Twice
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One-Shot for AllieDJ. The team is stranded in the lonesome ghost town of Starkville, forced to stay at the creepy, and haunted, Mesher Inn.


The moment they had arrived in what Emily and Derek called a ghost town, the girls had all started complaining. It was either too dark, too creepy, too deserted or too smelly. The complaints continued to circle around the team with the men fighting on holding their hands to their ears.

They had driven to a town called Starkville, which definitely lived up to its name. The town itself was very small, full of broken down stores with only one gas station. The town had only one street that went straight through the dry, gravely floor that took a total of two turns. With no traffic light or stop sign.

Hotch was immediately the one to blame in the rest o the team's mind. He suggested that they get a start on the witness interviews for a case that had gone cold only a year ago, and Strauss had given it to them when they were suppose to be having their break.

But his plan backfired.

Emily gave a frustrated sigh before wiping the back of her hand across her forehead, watching as the men of the team tried their best to move the car. "Guys will you just give it a rest already?"

Hotch shook his head, grunting as he and Dave began to kick at the tires. "We'll be one minute."

The petite blond beside Emily shook her head, giving a snicker as she felt Penelope let out a laugh from behind her. "You all said that when you started this."

Emily nodded her head. "Which, by the way, was over an hour ago."

Derek popped up from the other side of the car, glaring over at his brunette friend before laying his hands on the hood of the car. "Shut up, Em."

The younger woman smiled, winking over to the darker man before sipping from her water bottle. "Just saying."

Dave held his chest as he stood up straight, backing away from the car as he tried for a breath. "I think the ladies are right, fellas. I'm too old to keep this up."

Emily set her elbow on the older man's shoulder. "Whats the matter grandpa? You don't have enough energy nowadays?"

JJ immediately shook her head, taking her friend away from the senior agent. "He has plenty enough energy, thank you very much."

Penelope giggled from her spot next to a smiling Emily. "And you would know that, wouldn't you JJ?"

Hotch looked over to his subordinates with a firm glance. "Knock it off, please." He made his way over to Emily, taking a small sip of the water that she held. "Alright, it doesn't look like we're going to get out of here tonight."

Emily let out a snort. "You think?"

The older man gave a small glare down to the brunette. "Anyway, I think it would be best if we all reside in a hotel tonight. We can get up early and go finish the interview in the morning."

Derek looked over to his boss with a curious glance. "You wanna stay here?"

Emily shrugged, feeling her husband's arm wrap around her shoulders. "Would you rather sleep in the car?"

The darker man gave a laugh. "Yeah!"

Spencer looked up from his lap, peeking his head out of the window of the car. "I saw an inn just down the road. Next to that liquor store."

Hotch gave a nod, setting a kiss to his wife's temple before going to the trunk of the car. "Everyone grab their bags."

Derek watched with wide eyes as his entire team made their way down the dirt path, leaving him and the SUV standing in the mud at the end of the road. "Ok wait!"

Emily let out a giggle as Hotch took her back into his side. "Ok so who's rooming with who?"

JJ immediately latched onto Dave's arm. "I get Dave!"

Hotch rolled his eyes, helping his wife over a pile of wood that blocked the road. "Well we already knew that."

Spencer shifted the straps of his bags on his shoulder, walking a little bit faster than everyone else so he could get a better look of the inn. "I can room by myself. Everyone else already has a partner."

The redhead beside the young genius quickly shook her head. "No! I'll room with you, babycakes."

Derek's eyes widened once again. "Baby!"

Penelope glared over towards the darker man. "Don't you try and talk me out of this, Derek Francis Morgan. My baby genius will not lay alone." She gave a little wink before grabbing Derek's hand and tugging him over towards her and Spencer. "We can all room together."

Emily laughed into her husband's chest as she watched her friend drag both men along into the parking lot of the inn. "So I guess that means I'm rooming with you."

Hotch smiled down to the younger woman, laying a kiss to her temple as they followed the rest of the team into the parking lot. "I guess so."

Emily looked away from her husband, her eyes immediately widening and her mouth dropping open as she laid her eyes on the inn that stood in front of her and the team. "Oh my God..."

JJ grimaced as the wind blew the shingles of the roof, practically tearing them off of the building. "This is the inn we have to spend the night in?"

Penelope gave a quick slap to the young genuis' arm. "Spencer!"

The youngest team member shook his head. "I didn't know! I only saw the sign when we came in."

Emily bit her lip, taking her husband's hand and leading him to the front staircase of the inn. "Well we better make the best of it."

The team all started up the staircase, oblivious to the figure hiding in the shadows not five feet away.

"Miss Emily!"

Emily immediately jumped, her head whipping around as her husband held her back against his chest. She squinted her eyes to see the old woman making her way up the steps, her small body shivering from the cold. "Do I know you, Miss?"

The old woman tried to stand straight as she looked to the brunette woman in front of her. "Don't go into the hotel."

Hotch looked down to the woman that stood in front of him and his wife. "I'm sorry Miss, but can you please move? We need to get inside and get some rest."

The woman looked up to Hotch with stern eyes. "Do NOT go in! Its bad, I tell you! Very, very bad!"

Emily bit her lip, nodding politely to the older woman before heading into the inn.

…

Jason Levi looked up from his book to see a group of men and women enter through the front door of his inn. He quickly set down his work and stood from his chair, smiling over to the people with his rotting smile. "Hello folks!"

Hotch looked over to the older man, nodding as he took his wife's bag from her hand. "Hello. We need three rooms if you have any room."

Jason quickly gave a nod, taking out his log before pushing it in front of the younger man. "I got three rooms right next to one another. Or you can have separate rooms all spread about. Which would ya' rather?"

Emily bit her lip as she looked to the manager. "Can we please have the three rooms next to one another?"

The grey haired man gave a chuckle, winking over to the brunette woman before him. "Anything for you, my lady."

Emily's eyebrow rose before she brought her hand up to her head, her ring finger scratching at her temple.

Jason's eyes immediately widened when he saw the diamond ring on the younger woman's hand. "My apologies, Miss."

Hotch handed him his credit card. "Just get us the rooms, please."

…

Emily gave a content sigh as she laid down on the comfortable bed, stretching her arms way above her head so she could touch the headboard. "I would have thought that from the look of the outside, that the rooms were at least a little run down."

Hotch rolled his eyes as he exited the bathroom. "Well the lights don't work, the water turns brown every five minutes and there is no window frame on the window."

The brunette shook her head. "Whats your point?"

Hotch smiled down to his wife on the bed, reaching down and picking her up into his arms. "Whats got you all smiley? We're in maybe the most disgusting situation."

Emily gave a giggle before pecking her husband on the lips, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I'm here with my gorgeous husband, and I get him alone for an entire, interrupted night. Why would I not be happy?"

The older man let out a laugh, sitting down on the bed so his wife was sitting in his lap. "Yeah, the kids don't give us that much of a break, do they?"

Emily immediately nodded, her fingers tangling themselves in her husband's hair. "Trust me, I love all of our kids. But sometimes we just need a little time to ourselves."

"What? Something that I can give you that Jack, Harrison and Aubrey can't?"

The brunette leaned forward so her nose was brushing her husband's. "Definitely not." She laid her lips upon the older man's, smiling against his mouth as she felt her body being pulled up against his. "I love you."

Hotch bit down lightly on his wife's bottom lip. "I love you too."

Emily bit back another smile as the older man flipped them over so she landed on her back on the firm mattress beneath them. She let her head tilt to the side as the brunette man started to bite at her ivory neck, his fingers pushing up the t-shirt she wore so they danced over her taunt stomach. "Oh Aaron..."

Hotch smiled against the younger woman's neck, sliding one of his hands under his wife's shirt so he could play with her breast. "Yes my love?"

Emily tugged at her husband's hair, pulling his head up so his eyes connected with hers. "We always go slow. I want you to take me tonight. Hard."

The older man widened his eyes. "Are you sure, Em? Last time we did that you started crying from the pain."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I was pregnant with our daughter, Aaron." She looked up to him, letting her tongue trace along her husband's bottom lip. "I want you. I want you to make me scream. I want to be kneeling in front of you on the bed and..." Emily felt herself blush before leaning up to whisper into her husband's ear.

The agent's eyes darkened before he brought both him and his wife into a sitting position on the bed. "Well your wish is my command."

Emily gave a laugh before kneeling in front of the older man, pushing at his shoulders so he'd lie down on the bed. "Just lay back." She straddled Hotch's thighs as quickly as she could, flipping her hair to one side before kissing her way down her husband's chest.

Hotch let his eyes slowly close, his hand finding its way to the back of the brunette's head. "Careful now, sweetheart," he whispered, gritting his teeth when he felt her nibble her way below his navel.

Emily started at her husband's waistband just as the room lights switched on, causing her hand to jump up in front of her eyes. "I thought you said they didn't work, Aaron."

The older man let out a groan before sitting up straight. "I didn't think they did."

The couple stood from the bed, adjusting their pajamas just as the room lights switched back off, the one over in the bathroom flickering slightly before finally burning out.

Emily gave a sigh before shaking her head. "Alright then."

Hotch took his wife's chin between his fingers, bending down to lay a deep kiss to her lips. "If you want, we can get back to our previous activity."

Emily grinned up to the older man, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. "Well if that's what you want..."

The older man chuckled as his wife jumped into his arms, kissing her soundly as he felt her legs wrap firmly around his waist.

Emily felt her heartbeat speeding up as her husband shoved her back up against the wall next to their bed, his kiss growing hotter and fiercer as his hand crept up her bare thigh. She pulled her mouth from his, nibbling on his ear as she felt the older man's fingers make their way past the lace of her underwear. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyebrows furrowing as she felt a cold breeze move in front of her. "Aaron?"

"Yes dear?"

The brunette shivered as the air continued to spiral down the thermostat. "Aaron put me down."

Hotch gave a frown as he felt his wife untangle her legs from his waist. "Whats wrong, Em?"

Emily shook her head. "Just put me down!"

The older man quickly set his wife down on the wooden floor, watching as she laid on the bed and snuggled herself under the covers. "What are you doing?"

Emily looked up to the older man. "Are you not freezing?"

Hotch gave a small shiver, his hands going to rub his arms as he made his way to the other side of the bed. "Yeah... I guess I didn't notice it before."

The younger woman let out a laugh, waiting until her husband got under the covers to bring his body right up next to hers. "You were too preoccupied, huh?"

The brunette man looked to his wife with stunned eyes. "Are you alright?"

Emily raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, taking her hands away from the older man's chest. "What do you mean 'am I alright'?"

"You've just been a little here and there since we've gotten to the inn."

The brunette gave a snort, moving away from her husband before sitting up against the headboard. "You mean to say that I'm being moody."

Hotch quickly shook his head, sitting up so he was just beside his wife. "No honey, that's not what I-"

"Just shut up, Aaron."

The older man attempted to put a strand of the brunette's silky, ebony hair behind her ear, only to get a glare in return. "Oh come on sweetheart, lets just lay down."

Emily shook her head, throwing the covers off of her half naked body before standing beside the bed. "I don't want to lay down with you, Aaron. I don't need my husband telling me he wants to fuck me while calling me on my PMS. Which, by the way, I don't get for another two weeks." She squinted as she looked up toward the now flickering light above the bed. "Will you fix that please?"

Hotch nodded, blocking his eyes as he stood up on the mattress. "I'm sorry Em. You know I didn't mean it that way."

Emily bit her lip as she leaned back against the room door, nodding softly. "Yeah I know." She looked around the room with dark eyes, giving a shrug of her shoulders before looking up to her husband. "I think its the room. Its making me feel weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

The brunette widened her eyes, jumping at the sound of a bang from the other side of the door. She whipped around, her hair flying in front of her eyes as she looked to the jiggling door handle. "Scary weird."

Hotch jumped down from the bed, moving his wife out of the way before pulling the door open. He frowned as he walked into the hallway, looking up and down both ends before shaking his head. "There's no one out here."

Emily shook her head, coming up behind her husband and standing in the dimly lit hallway. "That's impossible, Aaron. We both saw the door move."

The older man journeyed up the hallway, peeking around a corner to make sure no one was hiding.

Emily bit her lip before knocking on her friend's door, listening for any sounds of someone venturing the hallways.

Derek swung open his door, looking to his colleague with an amused glance. "Nice outfit, Em."

The brunette rolled her eyes, looking up to the younger man. "Derek did you hear anyone out here?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"Are you sure?" Emily pointed over to her room door, feeling her husband's presence now behind her. "Someone started banging at our door, but there's no one here."

Garcia came up behind the darker man, looking to her brunette friend as she adjusted her pink, fluffy robe. "Why don't you go and ask JJ, sweetie? She and Dave might have heard something if it was loud enough."

JJ made her way out of her room, letting her boyfriend's arms wrap around her waist as she looked over to her friends. "All we heard was you guys out here. Whats the matter, Em?"

Emily turned to look over to the blond. "Someone was pounding at Aaron and I's door."

Hotch nodded, reaching down to grab his wife's hand. "But there's no one out here."

Emily looked up to her husband, shaking her head. "Lets just go back in our room. Whoever did it is gone by now."

Dave nodded towards his friend, moving to lead his girlfriend back into their room. "Be careful, kids. Have a good night."

Hotch smiled over to his friend, pulling his wife back over to their room. "Come on Em, lets get to bed."

Emily bit her lip, letting her husband close the door behind them. "Maybe it was just the manager checking to see if everyone was asleep. The owner of that hotel in Montana did the same thing, remember?"

The older man looked down to his wife, laying a kiss to her forehead. "That's probably what it was. Lets just get to bed."

Emily gave a numb nod of the head, letting the older man make his way to the side of the bed. She turned her gaze over to the window, watching as the breeze flew in with the curtains pushed to either side of the window. "Aaron?"

"Yes?"

She pointed over towards the other wall. "Weren't the curtains pulled together?"

Hotch looked over to the window, his gaze darkening as he marched over to the other side of the room. He pulled the curtains closed, blocking some of the wind that was bursting through the window before looking back to his wife. "The wind blew them apart."

Emily bit her lip, laying down on her side of the bed and staring up to the ceiling. "Ok."

"Emily, everything is fine."

The brunette nodded against her pillow. "Yeah, its ok. I know." Her mind thought back to the old woman that had startled her outside of the inn, remembering the words she had spoken to her and the team.

_"Do NOT go in! Its bad, I tell you! Very, very bad!"_

Emily looked over to her husband who had laid down beside her. "Aaron?"

Hotch glanced over to the brunette. "Yes honey?"

"What do you think that woman meant by 'the inn is very bad'? What about the inn was she referring to?"

The older man shook his head. "Em, the woman could have been crazy. Homeless. Who know what she could have been talking about?"

Emily let out a sigh. "What if its haunted?"

Hotch gave a laugh, looking back over to his wife. "What do you mean 'haunted'? Its just a hotel, Em."

"You know I believe in spirits, Aaron. Don't you mock me for that."

The brunette man softened his gaze, nodding slightly as he remembered his wife's story about her grandmother and feeling as if she was with her throughout any tough time. He scooted closer to the younger woman and set a kiss to her temple. "I won't mock you for that."

Emily looked up into her husband's gaze with her dark, doe eyes. She bit into her bottom lip, taking her hand and softly running her fingers along the older man's cheek. "We're gonna be fine."

Hotch smiled down to the younger woman, laying a couple light kisses to her plump lips. "We're gonna be just fine."

Emily reached up to kiss her husband's lips, smiling when she felt his large hands quickly set themselves at her hips. "You just can't take no for an answer, can you?"

"Oh I don't think so."

The brunette gave a laugh before pushing at the older man's chest. "Well sucks for you. I have to pee."

Hotch groaned, rolling off of his wife and onto his back, landing on his side of the bed with a 'thump'.

Emily smiled teasingly down to her husband before jumping out of the bed. "I'll only be a minute." She grabbed her keys off of the bedside table and switched on her small flashlight before venturing into the dark bathroom, closing the door behind her and flicking the lock. She set the keys and flashlight on the bathroom counter before pulling down her undies and sitting herself on the toilet.

The brunette's eyes flicked over to the shower, her eyebrows coming together in confusion as she heard the familiar sound of the drain opening and closing. She quickly took the flashlight back into her hand, flashing the light over towards the shower.

Nothing.

Her eyes darkened as she let out a breath, setting the flashlight back onto the counter beside her with a shaky hand. "You're overreacting, Em. You're overreacting..."

She quickly took a piece of toilet paper and cleaned herself up, pulling her panties back up from her ankles before flushing the toilet. She walked over tot he counter and flipped on the water, biting her lip as she grimaced at the murky looking water.

The brunette waited only ten seconds before the water color went back to normal, and stuck her hands under the stream of boiling water. She did her best to rinse off her hands, having no soap in the bathroom, before turning off the faucet and spinning around so she could dry her hands on the small towel that resided on the rack.

Then the room went dark.

Emily whipped her head around walking back over to the flashlight, turning the head of it again and again to try and get it to turn on.

She bit her lip, laying the now dead flashlight and her keys back onto the counter. Her eyes immediately widened, feeling a burning sensation on her back as she tried to grasp onto the edge of the bathroom counter. She quickly shed her shirt from her body, putting her fingers to her back and feeling for anything that was there.

Emily gave a small cry when she felt blood coming down her back, and she once again grabbed for the flashlight.

"Turn on!"

She fiddled once, twice, three times before the light flickered, the bright light once again filling the room. She looked up into the mirror, her eyes widening as she saw the dark outline of a tall figure appearing beside her.

And then she let out a scream.

"Emily? Emily whats wrong?"

The brunette dropped the light to the floor, flicking the lock back and tugging at the doorknob. She felt tears in her eyes as a cold breeze blew by her ear, her hands pulling their hardest at the door that wouldn't budge. "Aaron!"

"Emily? Open the door!"

Emily felt her heart speeding up, watching the light from her keys flash against the wall. Her eyes widened, seeing a small shadow creeping its way up behind her. "Aaron help!"

The older man frowned from the other end. "Emily stand back."

Emily quickly stepped back, shuddering as she watched the door fall to pieces from the kick that her husband had set to it. She let out a cry before running into his embrace, feeling the older man's arms wrap warmly around her torso. "Aaron there was something in there."

Hotch frowned against his wife's temple, his fingers splaying against the brunette's naked back. "What do you mean there was something in there?" He felt her start to shake against him, and he quickly took Emily's face between his hands. "Honey, calm down. Ok? You have to calm down."

The younger woman shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks as she looked up to her husband. "Aaron you don't understand! There was someone in the bathroom with me." She spun around, bending her back so the older man could look down near her panty line. "Look."

Hotch knelt behind his wife, moving his fingers across the brunette's porcelain skin. "There's a couple small marks, darling."

Emily's eyes darkened as her hands went down towards her back. "No Aaron, I was bleeding before."

"Sweetheart, there's not any blood here. Hold on one minute." He took his flashlight from his briefcase and flipped it on, shining it onto his wife's lower backside. "...It looks like something's written."

Emily sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, shifting her watering eyes up towards the ceiling. "What does it say?"

_Get Out._

Emily gave a cry, spinning around and looking towards her husband with wide eyes. "I wanna leave."

Hotch stood from his spot on the floor, setting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Emi-"

"Please!"

…

Edna Spierce looked up from the crushed soda can in her hands, watching with small eyes as the group of women and gentlemen came practically running from the Mesher Inn. Her eyebrows lifted, seeing the brunette woman she had met earlier fall apart in an older man's arms. "I told them not to go in." She chuckled before standing up as straight as she could, letting the can fall to the ground as she watched everyone make their way down the street. "I told them."

She looked up to the sky before pulling her sweater around her, disappearing into thin air at the steps of the inn.


End file.
